Don't Let Strange Men Into Your Home Even if They're Famous and Tall
by then00b12
Summary: When a random scenario leaves you face to face with one of the best basketball players in the country, there's nothing left to do but to gaze and observe how tall and attractive he is. MurasakibaraxOC


**In the distant future 7 years from the end of the KnB. **

**Saitama **

Mursakibara was a professional basketball player now.

He didn't really like basketball enough to make it his profession. He wanted to be a chef or a food critic of some sort. But that all changed when an agent from one of his favorite sugary snack companies approached him about being a sponsor if he went pro.

It snowballed from there.

At that point, potato chip companies, candy, almost anything you would find in a convenience store was sponsoring him. It was some of the luxuries of his life as a professional basketball player.

He was paid handsomely as part of his salary with the professional team he was signed with and received royalty bonuses from sponsors on top of all the free food.

Murasakibara walked the streets after he had just bought some junk food at a convenience store. His team was in another city set to play the next day. They had rented some hotel rooms by some large apartment complexes. Some instant ramen, some chocolate candy pieces, and large quantities of potato chips. He was going to indulge himself tonight.

He finds it often difficult to hide himself in a large crowd whenever he goes out. He is, after all, a towering figure.

"Look! Isn't that Murasakibara?" some person on the crowd yelled.

Murasakibara sighed. Not this again. Not only did he get this problem a lot when he went out but he was prone to draw lots of fan-girls as well.

It was not long before the already compact crowd would circle around him. Sometimes people would get touchy and it made him rather uncomfortable. This was one of the down sides of being a sponsor of so many foods. Everybody recognized him. Keeping that in mind, he had valuable food in his hands and he was not going to let them be harmed. Before anything else could happen. He quickly made his way up the crowd, away from the source that identified him.

"Murasakibara-san! Can I get your autograph?" he heard a scream.

More fan-girls gathered around and he became caved in. His hotel was across the street but that was also where a large portion of the females approached. With nowhere to go, he made a run for it into one of the large apartment complexes. He hoped to lose them there.

But they caught sight of him.

Soon the fan-girls themselves poured into the entrance area of the apartment complex.

"Shoot," Murasakibara thought. He then ran up the stairs, forgoing the elevators. He looked down after one flight of stairs and saw the persistent fan-girls themselves run up to follow him.

This was a 25-story high apartment, give or take. He was certain that he could lose them or at least tire them out after a certain number of levels.

One story. Two more stories.

They were still on his tail.

"Pst. This way," he heard a whisper.

It was a short little boy. Not more than the age of 5.

"Mister. Are you looking for a place to hide?"

Getting some sweat from his evasive maneuvers, Murasakibara did not want to tire himself before the game tomorrow over something as petty as running away from some deranged fan.

He looked down at the little boy. He must've appeared as a giant to young child. The child had light blue hair and big bubbly eyes and donned an oversized basketball sports jacket of the local team. This is the very team that Murasakibara would be facing tomorrow.

This little boy reminded him of Kuroko.

Murasakibara nodded, answering the question of the little boy.

"Follow me! You can hide in my room!" the boy made a quick dash towards his apartment complex.

Murasakibara looked down. The fan-girls were getting closer and closer. He had no choice and followed the little boy.

Room 424.

The little boy opened the door, tip-toeing to turn the handle.

"Hurry!"

Murasakibara made a dash inside and closed the door behind him.

He caught his breath as he heard the stomp of the fan-girls run by.

"Where'd he go?" he heard one of them ask as he pressed his ear onto the door as he crouched down.

A few sighs of despair and the stomp of feet away reassured him that they had given up.

He turned around and caught the eye of the little boy who eyed him in amazement.

"Mister. Are you a giant?" he asked.

Murasakibara smiled at the question.

"No, I'm not," he reassured.

The little boy's mouth opened wide in amazement.

"But Mister, you're so tall!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you play basketball?" the little boy asked him.

Murasakibara was startled by the question. It was very sudden and he did not expect the little boy to ask him that.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because my daddy says that all tall people play basketball."

Murasakibara caught sense of the implication. He, a very large and tall man, just entered the apartment complex at the whim of a young boy. His parents are probably here.

"Where is your daddy?" Murasakibara asked.

"He's at work in another city. He comes home every weekend."

"What about your mommy?"

"She works with daddy. They travel together."

Murasakibara pondered the information. If his mother and father both were out of town, then who supervises this little child? His parents were very irresponsible if this was the case.

"Then who watches over you?" Murasakibara asked him again. He could still see the sparkle in the eyes of the little boy as he continues to fawn over the tallness of him.

"My older sister. She was going to get some things at the store. She'll be back soon."

"Why didn't she take you?"

"It's supposed to be my nap time but I couldn't sleep so I was playing alongside the stairs."

"By the way, Mister. What's your name?"

"Murasakibara. And what's yours?"

"Miyoko," the little boy answered in delight.

Then the growl of Mursakibara's stomach cut the conversation off. He was hungry.

"Murasakibara, are you hungry?"

"A little. I still have food I got from the store," Mursakibara held up his bag. He dug through the chips and candy rather quickly and what was left was the instant ramen he bought.

All this time, Miyoko watched with delight and awe as Murasakibara snacked away, occasionally eating a candy or chip whenever offered one.

The doorknob of the front door then began to turn.

"My sister is home!" Miyoko jumped. He made a quick dart into his room. He was supposed to be napping after all.

"Wha…" Murasakibara was left confused. He was sitting on the sofa in the small living room, a chip bag in hand.

"I'm home, Miyoko. I know you're awake," came the voice as the door opened. She held a bunch of grocery bags in her arms as she entered the room and closed the door.

"Miyoko, come help me…" her voice trailed off as she saw Murasakibara sitting on her sofa.

Murasakibara saw her, she was an exact copy of her younger brother. The light blue hair and big eyes. She had a slender figure and wore dark tinted glasses and had her hair tied in a bun.

Ten seconds must have passed as she saw him sitting on her family's sofa.

The tension was awkward to say the least. What to do to break out of this?

"Hi…" Murasakibara tried to introduce himself.

"Robber!" she screamed as she dropped her grocery bags and began emptying the content of them and hurling them at him.

Tomatoes, canned foods, fruits of many kind, fish, everything. He didn't flinch as she whirled away like a tornado.

"What's all this ruckus?" Miyoko came out of his room, faking a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"Miyoko!" his sister screamed as she ran over to protect him.

"Who's that?" Miyoko asked innocently.

What? Mursakibara thought to himself. That little brat trolled him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Miyoko teased.

"Boyf…" his sister's face began to grow red. She was flustered as she began to realize how attractive Murasakibara was. He looked like a model of some sort and appeared very fit.

"Miyoko. Stop messing around," Murasakibara got up.

It was a frightening sight for his sister as she also began to notice how tall he really was. He was ver tall as well.

"Fine," Miyoko fumed. His matchmaking game had to end.

"What's going on?" his sister asked confusedly.

"He was running away from some scary girl monsters so I saved him," Miyoko told her.

"By letting him into our home?"

Miyoko had no response to that. He pouted and looked down on the ground.

"Anyways, I'm sorry of all the problems that my little brother put you through. I'm sorry for overreacting," she bowed to him in apology.

A knock on the door.

"He might be hiding in one of the rooms. Let's go around and look," came the muffled voice from behind the door.

Oh no, the fan-girls had returned and they were going to find him, Murasakibara panicked.

"I wonder who that is," the sister walked towards the door.

Murasakibara didn't want there to be more trouble. He grabbed her arm before she could open the door.

"What are you doing?" the sister seemed flustered by his course of action.

Murasakibara made a simple gesture. He used his other hand and got one finger and put it on his lip, signaling for her to keep quiet. He let go of her and crept to the corner of the room where he hid himself from the door's gaze.

The sister opened the door.

"Have you seen Murasakibara?" it was one of the fan-girls that asked.

The sister now knew the situation. He must be hiding from these rabid fans. She looked over to the corner of where he was. She then looked at the fan-girls that were slowly crowding the door and shook her head. She had hoped that that would be enough to placate their thirst for the purple-haired man.

A synchronized groan was emitted by all of them as they walked away. A sigh of relief as she closed the door.

"Thanks for that," Murasakibara thanked her.

"No need."

"I never got your name," Murasakibara asked her.

"Tanaka Kiroko. And what's yours, famous boy?"

"Atsushi Murasakibara."

"That name sounds familiar," Kiroko thought out loud.

"It's probably because I'm a professional basketball player," Murasakibara replied with a smirk.

"Whoa! You're a basketball player?" Miyoko seemed even more infatuated with the towering man.

"Yeah. I have a game tomorrow downtown," Murasakibara answered.

"Against the Saitama Broncos?" Kiroko asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She must be a fan of the local team, Murasakibara thought.

"My dad is the coach of that team. My mom works as part of the entourage that fixes meals for them," Kiroko answered.

Welp. Murasakibara thought to himself. It all made sense to him now and this is certainly not a position that he wants to be in. The conflict of interest that exists if somebody from the media were to catch him and the daughter of a rival team's coach in an apartment room together the day before the big game was not a predicament he wants to catch himself in.

"Ah. I must get going then. I have to rest for the big game tomorrow," Murasakibara found an excuse to leave. He'd rather risk being harassed than be in a media scandal. He'd lose all his sponsors that way. And he couldn't have that.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Miyoko loudly exclaimed.

"You're coming to the game?" Murasakibara was puzzled.

"Yeah! We get front row tickets next to the our dad every home game!" Miyoko answered.

"Catch you later," Murasakiara gestured goodbye at the two siblings as he left the room. A captain's salute. Using his right hand, putting it right above his forehead before saluting. What an odd pair, he thought.

"What an odd man. I've never seen a basketball player act that foolish that he would follow a kid into his apartment," Kiroko thought to herself.

**Next Day**

**"**Double him in the post!" the man from the sidelines yelled. Streaks of gray hair outlined his otherwise dark black hair. Wearing a suit, he crouched his knees by his team's bench as he barked commands at his players. He was in for a doozy tonight. Atsushi Murasakibara. The big man from the Miracle of Generations was the focal point of his opponent's attack.

Murasakibara caught the ball ten feet from the basket on the right post. His opponent guarding him was also a center, though notably shorter and smaller in stature. He measured his opponent as he turned the ball to face him straight up. The smaller center had his left foot out on his defensive stance and the rest of his body attempting to force him to go to his strong side. If Murasakibara were to take that route, not only would he be going left with his weak hand but also into the teeth of the defense. His teammates had cleared out onto the three point line to allow room for him to operate.

"Double him in the post!" he heard the opposing coach yell. Oh yeah, the head coach was the father of those siblings he met yesterday. He should put on a little show for him and the two watching on the sidelines.

Murasakibara held the ball with his right hand and switched it over to left. He'll take the bait that the defense had laid for him. But he'll get the last laugh. A hard dribble towards his left, putting all his force of his body at his defender. Assuredly, the defending center himself took the impact and tried to swipe the ball away. As Murasakibara went into the heart of the paint, defenders collapsed into the dotted circle to trap him. Here was the fun part. Going left, Murasakibara now spun right, away from where all the defenders intended to trap him, and jumped towards the rim, ball in hand. Nobody could stop him for his ultimate move.

Thor's Hammer.

Slam Dunk.

A vicious dunk that rattled the rim that even left the opponent crowd oohing in awe. As the defense now switched to offense and the offense to defense, Murasakibara made a slow jog back to his own basket, making sure to pass the opponent's bench and their coach. He caught sight of Kiroko sitting in the front line watching him run by. On her lap was litle Miyoko squealing in delight and awe as the gentle giant ran the baseline towards him.

Murasakibara didn't say anything as he jogged by. He really shouldn't. Instead he offered a smile and did the same captain's salute he did the previous day before he left their apartment complex.

Kiroko sat and watched with amazement as the tall center decimated the defense. He hammered the ball through the net and now was trotting towards her. Should she say something witty? Her father was right there. She didn't muster the courage to say anything, not even a sly remark. Instead, she saw him do a little gesture towards her and her younger brother before settling himself back into defense.

She felt her little brother squirm in her lap as he tried to imitate the gargantuan giant.

What an oddball he was, she smiled.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this! I usually don't write an OC into the story but this was an idea I could't get out of my head. I like the setup of the story and can continue to go on if more scenarios pop up in my head but for now I'll mark it as complete. Thanks again for reading! **_


End file.
